Fortune Kookie
by SooChan
Summary: 'Hari ini sangat cerah. Sehingga di bawah atap kedai china, kau bisa memberikan ciuman untuk kekasih manismu.' Dih, Yoongi ingin memborong semua kue keberuntungan itu, mana tahu ia bisa mencium kekasihnya itu tiap saat. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / Jungkook / Taehyung / YoonMin! Slight!KookV / Yoon!Dom Min!Sub


Katanya, kue keberuntungan benar-benar membuatmu beruntung. Atau paling tidak, yang dikatakan kertas di kue itu benar terjadi.

"Bodoh sekali kalau percaya," kata Jungkook, adik sepupu Jimin -yang seharusnya lebih muda, tapi usia dan visualnya benar-benar kontras, dilihat dari jiwa manlynya yang tumbuh terlalu cepat.

Jimin memberengut, kemudian menatap ponselnya untuk mengetikkan pesan pada Yoongi -pacarnya yang baru seminggu lalu resmi memilikinya.

"Nah, kalau kau mencoba mitos fortune kookie itu, kenapa tidak coba saja dengan pacar jutekmu itu?" Jungkook menjentikkan jari, kemudian memasang wajah bangga -karena sudah memberikan ide yang bagus.

"Hm," berpikir sebentar, sembari ia menimang-nimang apa laki-laki itu suka kue itu atau tidak. Kan tidak lucu jika Yoonginya cuek dan Jimin sendirian yang harus menghabiskan semua kuenya.

Ia mengangkat bahu. Mengetikkan pesan kembali.

 _Hyung, kita ke kedai di dekat apartemenku besok pagi bisa tidak? Aku mau membeli sesuatu._

Jimin menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kembali, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur, di mana Jungkook mulai terlihat kebosanan.

"Hyung pinjam ponselmu, kau punya lagu terbaru IU noona kan?"

Jimin memutar matanya malas, mengambil ponselnya dan melemparkannya asal pada Jungkook -berhasil ditangkap, karena murid kelas 3 SMA itu, cukup bertalenta dalam segala bidang di olahraga, termasuk baseball, ping pong, batminton, atau tawuran, yang semuanya menggunakan kekuatan tangan.

"Jungkook, kau harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah jam sembilan," ingat Jimin, ia melirik jam weaker di atas meja.

"Apa pun untukmu sayang."

Jimin mendelik, ia menatap Jungkook seolah ia baru saja mendengar seekor kadal melahirkan anak rusa. "Jangan kurang ajar pada sepupu yang lebih tua Jeon."

"Ish, menjijikkan Hyung, aku tidak akan mau berkata sayang pada siapa pun," Jungkook berjengit turun dari kasur. "Aku hanya membacakan pesan dari Yoongi."

Jimin langsung terdiam, merenggut ponselnya dari tangan Jungkook.

 _Apa pun untukmu sayang, aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku jam 9._

Tersenyum si manis itu, kemudian memeluk ponselnya sendiri -sebagai perantara bahwa ia memeluk Yoongi.

Sedang Jungkook mengambil jaket yang tergantung di pintu kamar, menaikkan sebelah bibir.

"Orang-orang kasmaran ini mulai gila," ia bergidik kemudian keluar dari kamar, sambil ia mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. "Ah Taehyung, iya sayang, aku sudah akan pulang. Aku diusir oleh Jimin."

"Jangan lupakan makan malammu sayang, aku takut kau sakit," Jungkook mengingatkan, kemudian perlahan ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tepat setelah telpon ditutup, ia berjengit ngeri. "Hal menjijikkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Yah.

Namanya juga orang kasmaran.

.

.

.

.

"Ini Hyung!" seperti biasa, Jimin akan selalu bertingkah kekanakan dan mempersilahkan yang lebih tua menikmati duluan.

"Terima kasih."

Yoongi mengambil kue itu, hendak langsung melahapnya.

"Hyung!" tapi Jimin langsung menjerit -serius, menjerit sungguhan, yang jika di komik-komik itu, akan terdengar seperti 'KYAAAA!'.

"Jangan langsung dimakan, buka dulu, dan ambil kertasnya."

"Dih," Yoongi menghendikkan bahu. "Merepotkan sekali, kenapa tidak langsung makan?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum saja. "Lakukan saja Hyung."

Yoongi melakukannya. Kemudian mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

"Hari ini sangat cerah. Sehingga di bawah atap kedai china, kau bisa memberikan ciuman untuk kekasih manismu."

"Ini mendung lho," kata Jimin, melirik dari jendela dan menatap awan di langit yang bergerombolan seperti anak domba yang kejatuhan arang hitam. "Dan pemilik kedai ini orang Jepang."

"Hm," Yoongi mengangkat bahu lagi, kemudian memajukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu, sembari Jimin merasa tidak enak dengan orang yang memperhatikan di sekitarnya, ia tetap saja membalas ciuman dari sang dominan.

"Hyung! Kita diperhatikan!"

"Persetan, yang penting aku beruntung."

.

.

.

.

Pulangnya Yoongi membeli satu kantong penuh kue keberuntungan.

Siapa tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan yang seperti ini :

'Ini malam yang cerah. Nikmati musik yang paling bergairah, dan lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama pasanganmu!'

Memang hal-hal menyenangkan apa?

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Well yang terakhir itu, silahkan abaikan.

Thanks a lot for the reviews and views. I do my exam until friday, but I keep write fanfictions, and I am not studying yet, bah. Thanks for the Devil Game reviews. You're awesome guys, I love u!


End file.
